Jocelyn and Christopher
'''The relationship between high-born Jocelyn Castell and the doctor of Jamestown, Christopher Priestley.' Christopher and Jocelyn met during Episode 1 of Season 1 due to her plans concerning Samuel’s groomsman. Over time, Christopher fell in love with Jocelyn, in spite of knowing of her schemes. Actually, he played along with most of them. It’s unclear, however, if Jocelyn ever felt the same for him or if its only a maneuver for him to do her biting. Nevertheless, Jocelyn confided in Christopher several times, including with her past and her worries about the letter Temperance Yeardley was to receive from her cousin. Christopher sheltered Jocelyn countless times, for instance when he knew she had poisoned both Redwick and Mercy with belladonna, and hide the true cause. He felt great guilt in his feelings towards her, while Samuel Castell was still alive and even after his death, for he was hopeful that he might marry her, after all. However, he starts to notice that Jocelyn’s feelings for him have vanished and suspect her affair with James Read. He is sure she doesn’t feel the same when he kisses her and Jocelyn doesn’t return the kiss. Even after knowing her affair with the blacksmith is true and Jocelyn confessing she told the governor Christopher might be the Spanish spy, he still wants to marry her. In the end, Christopher is able to move on and is betrothed to an Englishwoman named Lettice. Throughout Jamestown |-|Season 1= Jocelyn Woodbryg tells her betrothal, Samuel Castell, she prefers Sir George Yeardley to be Samuel’s groomsman instead of Christopher Priestley. After the man declines her pleas, Jocelyn pretends to become ill and drops to the ground. She is taken home where she is attended by doctor Priestley. Jocelyn, then, explains to the doctor why he must step aside and allow Samuel to gain the governor’s favor. Christopher sarcastically remarks he finds it awkward that Samuel didn’t mention this himself. Later, Jocelyn thanks him for stepping aside and Christopher remarks that the governor as Samuel’s groomsman would send an odd message of manipulation and distrust. Jocelyn changes her mind and Christopher remains the groomsmanEpisode 1.01. At Christopher’s apothecary, Jocelyn complains about Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick with her husband, Samuel. She insists both men are afraid that Samuel will expose him and are determined to destroy him. Christopher recalls his positions cannot be openly challenged. Later, Redwick and Mercy fall ill with the same symptoms. Christopher quickly realizes it was Jocelyn’s doing but he hides the true cause and searches for another. Conveniently, another man died due to the old bathroom polluting the water of the well and he blames it for all the sicknessEpisode 1.02. killed.]] When Pamunkey warriors attack Jamestown, one warrior named Chacrow is taken prisioner. Jocelyn conceives a plan to have the man returned to his own people and persuades her husband to go with the governor to the Pamunkey village. However, after being threatened by Farlow and Redwick, Samuel doesn’t wishes to go. The next morning, Jocelyn speaks to Christopher and encourages him to force Samuel to travel with the governor for the meeting with the Pamunkey. The doctor admits he cannot help because he doesn’t want to belong to her. Samuel travels with the governor, regardless. Late at night, Mercy confesses to Jocelyn that she’s afraid of the dark. Nevertheless, Jocelyn orders her to fetch the doctor. Christopher arrives and Mercy is gone. Jocelyn urges him to dance with her to keep her calm. He eventually turns away and informs he spoke with Silas about making Samuel’s responsible for Chacrow’s release. He explains that it is humiliating for a Pamunkey to be handed over in that manner and that Jocelyn’s actions might have gotten Samuel killed. Samuel returns to Jamestown in good health, however, and Christopher watches with sorrow as Jocelyn hugs and kisses her husbandEpisode 1.03. During Alice Kett and Silas Sharrow's wedding Christopher speaks with Jocelyn in private and confesses he failed Samuel by visiting her at night. Jocelyn insists the encounter was innocent and, therefore, should remain a secret. Later, Christopher resumes his chat with Jocelyn and she tells him they have done nothing wrong but the doctor admits he betrayed Samuel because he loves herEpisode 1.04. Meanwhile, Jocelyn visits Christopher’s apothecary and asks for belladonna for a burning in her fingertips. The doctor denies her the medicine and pleas her to tell him her worries. Jocelyn confesses her past to him and asks him if he hates her. Christopher claims he loves her. Secretary Farlow enters and catches the two on the verge of kissingEpisode 1.05. Jocelyn tells Christopher that Temperance Yeardley received a letter from her cousin from Oxfordshire revealing things from her past. The doctor recommends that she tells Temperance the truth in hopes of being spared. The next day, Samuel and Christopher find Jocelyn at the tavern. To spare Jocelyn from her husband’s questions, Verity Rutter tells Samuel that Jocelyn is pregnant and the man is delighted with the news but Christopher seems suspicious. Later, Christopher examines Jocelyn but decides to keep the baby rumor intactEpisode 1.08. |-|Season 2= Jocelyn goes to Christopher and asks him if he returned from fishing with her husband, Samuel Castell. The doctor denies it but Mercy swears those were her master’s words. Meanwhile, Henry Sharrow and Silas Sharrow return from their trades with the Pamunkey and bring Samuel’s corpse. Jocelyn collapses at the sight. After Mercy finding of the catholic totems among Samuel's belongings, Jocelyn tells Christopher about them and confesses her fear that they might consider her a catholic spy. The doctor counsels her to tell Yeardley about it. During the christening of Silas and Alice Sharrow’s babe, Christopher promises he will honor the devotion he had for Samuel by being in constant service to JocelynEpisode 2.01. Under the governor’s order to unravel if Christopher is the Spanish spy of not, Jocelyn has to become close to him and, therefore, the following day they both visit the location where Samuel’s body was found. The doctor confesses his belief that Samuel was murdered. Later, Christopher confesses Jocelyn that he suspects Secretary Farlow murdered Samuel and informs her that Farlow has a enormous debt back in EnglandEpisode 2.02. During mass, James Read stares at Jocelyn and Christopher gasps his long gazes. When they are leaving church, the doctor remarks to Jocelyn that the blacksmith can’t keep his eyes off her. Jocelyn approaches James and insults him in the streets. The next day, at night, Christopher visits Jocelyn and reminds her that he swore to uncover the truth about Samuel’s death. He tells her about Massinger not owing loyalty to his own country but his main suspect is Redwick for he hates the Spanish with fierce and might have placed the totems in Jocelyn’s house to incriminate her and make them believe there is a Spanish spy in the colonyEpisode 2.03. While Henry Sharrow brings his new wife, Winganuske, to Jamestown, Jocelyn remarks it’s not his love but his desire for his bride that has tamed Henry. Christopher replies she may mock love but he will not let her hide from the possibility of remarrying. The next day, Christopher points out Jocelyn is all finery in that morning, by wearing a brooch and a hairpin, and asks her if she wishes to go to the wharf to see the new maids to be wives that will arrive. Jocelyn declines his offer and states she wishes to remain in the settlement. Later, when Jocelyn intervenes on James Read’s behalf while the governor whishes to punish him for wearing a garment beyond his social position, Christopher appears suspicious. Later that night, at the governor’s request, Jocelyn visits Christopher. She asks him why he left England to come to Virginia, and he replies it was his wish for knowledge and claims to have an adventurous spirit. Jocelyn tries to imply Jamestown is a nest of poison vipers but the doctor dismisses her words, stating she relish at every battle. He says it was fortune that brought them together and kisses her, but Jocelyn doesn’t return his kiss. He apologizes and explains the reason he’s been acting oddly is because now that Samuel is gone, he might have a change to wed her, and this thought is painful for him because Samuel was his closest friendEpisode 2.04. Secretary Farlow return to Jamestown alongside a comely fellow named Simeon Peck. They visit Christopher’s apothecary in search for several ingredients for Simeon’s experiment. Jocelyn arrives and asks about the items the men required from him, but Christopher refuses to answer because she only seeks him out for information. Jocelyn claims she only wishes to prove that Farlow is the Spanish spy. Christopher still refuses and says he once felt her love for him. He asks him why she vanished and Jocelyn replies she doesn’t know. But the doctor claims she does. Jocelyn tells him about what Temperance Yeardley said to her on the day Samuel died, that she must remarry and quickly. But she makes it clear to Christopher that she has no intention of following her advice . The next day, Jocelyn is distress after witnessing Secretary Farlow fighting against his feelings for Simeon, and Christopher stops her at the streets. He asks her why she’s so keen on proving to the governor that Farlow is the spy. She replies that the governor suspects the doctor to be the spy because she told him so herself. Christopher becomes enraged and admits he can’t stand be around Jocelyn anymoreEpisode 2.05. Meanwhile, while the doctor is treating Edgar Massinger's blindness, Jocelyn storms in and asks to speak to Christopher in private. The doctor is not pleased. Jocelyn asks him where he kept Samuel Castell’s wedding ring. He grabs for the box and opens it. It’s full of maggots. Jocelyn says the ring was beside her pillow and fears Samuel has risen from the grave but Christopher say it’s a trick from someone committed in tormenting herEpisode 2.06. Days later, Christopher runs into Jocelyn on the streets and tells her he can’t delay his conversation with her any longer. Jocelyn tries to go away and Christopher asks if she’s avoiding him. Jocelyn pretends to faint in order for the doctor the leave her alone. Meanwhile, Christopher visits the Castells household and Mercy tries to send him away. He gets inside anyway and discovers that Jocelyn escaped through the window. The next day and while leaving church, Jocelyn and Christopher see all of the townsfolk on the streets with pans and bones. Christopher tells Jocelyn she’ll have to endure a Skimmington to shame her for failing to remarry. The doctor tries to stop her but she goes ahead among the crowd anywayEpisode 2.07. Christopher and Jocelyn walk through the streets and he recalls her that she has made an enemy out of the governor. Jocelyn reveals it’s the other way around for she’s aware that he was the one who arranged for her Skimmington. The doctor advices her to be careful and informs he won’t pursue her any longer. She seems disappointed. Jocelyn visits Christopher’s apothecary and fakes a tooth ache to flirt with him. The doctor recalls that in England blacksmiths are employed to extract teeth. Jocelyn says she wouldn’t let James Read lay his hands upon her but Christopher reveals that he knows about her affair. Jocelyn denies it but Christopher doesn’t believe her. Even so, Christopher reveals he would still marry her. He informs her of his duel with James ReadEpisode 2.08. |-|Season 3= At the wharf, Jocelyn awaits for Christopher’s return to Jamestown from his voyage to England. Jocelyn asks Christopher if he brought what she asked for and he gives her a package. The doctor also reveals he’s to marry a woman named Lettice but it’s yet to be decided if she’ll come to Jamestown or he’ll go back to England. Jocelyn doesn’t seem amused by the news. At the Assembly, Christopher shows the other men a portrait of Lettice as he’s congratulated on his betrothal. Jocelyn is not amused and interrupts Mercy and Pepper Sharrow flirtingEpisode 3.01. At the apothecary, Jocelyn asks Christopher about his bride Lettice. He tells her Lettice eyes are green. Jocelyn implies people with green eyes tend to be shallow. Christopher notices she’s afraid but they are interrupted by Henry and Winganuske’s arrivalEpisode 3.02. Jocelyn asks Christopher about Willmus Crabtree. Christopher says Thomas Redwick came to ask him about Willmus this morning. He tells about an incident that happened when they were about to sail to Jamestown: a man recognized Crabtree and he was not pleased and showed a ring to him. Afterwards, this man abandoned his intention to travel and return to shoreEpisode 3.03. Christopher informs Jocelyn that Yeardley has bequeathed Pedro and Maria to his children in his will. Jocelyn decides she’ll be the one to stop YeardleyEpisode 3.06. Christopher and Jocelyn talk about Mercy's marriage to Pepper Sharrow. Christopher teases the prospect of losing such faithful servant must pain Jocelyn but she promises she’ll find another girlEpisode 3.08. Trivia *The proximity between Christopher and Jocelyn caught the eye of Nicholas Farlow and Thomas Redwick, who bribe Nathan Bailey to seduce Mercy in order to get information about their relationship with the purpose of destroying Samuel Castell; *Farlow accuses Christopher of having an affair with Jocelyn at church and reveals his mother's story; *In order to distract Jocelyn from Jamestown’s politics without openly doing so, Sir George Yeardley forced the union between her and Christopher under the pretense that the doctor might be the Spanish Spy; *Christopher dueled James Read because of Jocelyn: the doctor believed she didn’t wish to marry him because of the blacksmith. Quotes Gallery Christopherjocelyn.png Christopherseason2.png Christopherkissesjocelyn.png Christopher-jamestown-series-2-episode-5.png References Category:Relationships